Against The Riptide
by Melacholia
Summary: A music sensation and a college student met under the most influential season of the year. Takes place in New York where dreams are realized. Sometimes people don't realise what they truly wish for until they got it. For Austin and Ally, they won't have it any other way.


**AGAINST THE RIPTIDE**

CHAPTER 1

AUSTIN

 _OH GOD. Please tell me it can't get worst than this. Dez will kill me if he found me sneaking out again. Damn all these persistent peo-_

I duck my head hurriedly behind a cashier counter. My heart beating rapidly through my chest, and my breath puffing out wisps of white breath after being chased for half an hour now. I can bet my entire concert earnings the cashier dude is drilling holes at the top of my head. Probably contemplating to call me out or not. Hopefully he can put two and two together if he heard those crazy chicks currently outside the 7Eleven store relentlessly screaming my name. Hopefully he is smart enough not to tell on me.

I can hear one of the girls' screeching voice pointing out that she have seen me running the opposite way, boy am I relieved for wearing a black winter coat like most of everyone strolling New York this snowing Tuesday night.

"Hey kid, you can get up now. They're gone," the cashier dude. I notice his name tag shows his name as D.

"Thanks bro, owe you one. See ya round," I quickly quipped to jet away as fast as I could before those girls are back around the same street. But no such luck.

"Wait up kid... Aren't you like having another concert in a couple days time? What do you say giving my niece a couple of tickets for your show? I'd greatly appreciate it, and I sure as hell know that would make their day and not bother me to getting them Christmas presents anymore."

"Uh, sure. Give me your number, then I will let my manager handle that."

He quickly write it down in a used receipt and I pocket it in my jeans. I pull my beanie lower to cover my blonde hair and place my earmuffs securely on my ears as I head out hurriedly to the direction of the southern part of the Central Park. I slid my sleeve up to reveal my apple watch showing that it is 11:11 PM.

 _Hmm. What do you know, time for my wish again. Alright, today I wish to find meaning to this life again. Not that I believe you're gonna give me any, but I know there's a God up there that hears it and Christmas is a couple of days away! I will wait right where you know I will be. Now, there is still much time to waste until 3:00AM before I have to head back to my bossy manager. Perfect!_

New York in the late winter night is beautiful. The air is frosty and harsh at times and yet in the Central Park, I feel its soothing caress ever so gentle. Maybe the serenity and lack of people helps since most of them will rather be else where much more fancy than to socialise in a boring old park.

I pick up my pace as the wind shrug its breath against my face like crashing ice-cold waves and my nose slightly pains from the sudden surge of icy air I breathe in.

Trduging through the snow covered pathway, the Wollman Rink comes into view and I can hear the familiar sound of skating shoes scratching the frozen lake . A lone figure can be seen doing her figure-eights. The person's light feet clicking ever so slightly when it taps down before turning swiftly to hop up the ice and landing gracefully to glide backwards, arms stretched wide like an eagle ready to take flight. She is so fascinating to watch, that I have to get close and sit on the bleachers to admire some more.

I intently gaze at how her feet and arms comes down back to a standing position yet still propelling her entire form to glide forward effortlessly in a circular motion. Suddenly, she bends forward and kick her left leg backwards so that she burst across the ice. In calculating beat, she slows a second and swings her left leg forward so that she pivots herself to spin. While at it, she is gradually bringing her left leg upward as she turns. She is lifting her left leg behind her as her hands reach backwards to hold it above the back of her head. With head turning to the star encrusted sky and her back arching ever so slightly, she begins to slowly bring her arching body more upright as she spirals herself. She has got me a bit worried she is going to drill a hole in the ice. Everything is timed perfectly and I almost can feel the rhythm to her moves.

As the whole show unfolds, I do not realise the slacking of my jaw. I believe I am witnessing a possible Olympic-class figure skater private practice. I suddenly feel like a tresspasser.

 _Is she for real? How can she practices alone with no body guard or some one else she can trust its pitch black and anything can happen._

In my panic state, I clearly forgot I am still looking on to her and sticking out like a sore thumb as I am the only person sitting on the bleachers. I must have look like a creep because when the girl notices me, she look at me apprehensively and skates away to the opposite part of the bleachers.

Honestly, I should have just leave but a surge of impulse take over me and I hurrily take off after her. She is crouching over her feet putting the last of her brown boots and lacing it up. Though, I can see she is cautiously marking my ever move from her peripheral vision. To ensure her I am no threat, I take the liberty to break the ice first.

"Uh hey, sorry I kind of interrupt your moment there. You probably didn't want anyone seeing you practice your figure skating tricks. You were great by the way. Anyway, it's my second time out this late on the area and I didn't see you the other time. You always practise here?"

When she finally looks up, I am awestruck by the beauty before me. A smoke of white clouds escape her pretty shade of coral lips as she speaks, "Uh thanks, but in reality I'm a real klutz, I usually take a chunk out of my front tooth whenever I spiral out of control. No, I usually practice in an indoor ice skating rink in my school. Today I just happen to be staying in a hotel nearby for my friend's wedding, and I heard it's usually almost empty here and took a chance to check it out. So here I am. What about you?"

Adorable and funny. My lips creep up to a grin. She smiles prettily back. I finally catch on to her question and reply that I am only strolling around. What surprises me is the fact she has not notice I am _the_ Austin Moon. Or maybe she is playing it cool or used to seeing celebrities. Anyhow she really struck a good chord in me. But I am thankful too that she probably is not a big fan because I definitely want to stay longer to converse with her.

She shifts herself to the side so I can sit myself down to her right, leaving only a few inches of gap between us. The wind picks up around us, the trees rustles its skinny branches and I see her hands rubbing together to keep themselves warm.

"You leaving so soon? I was wondering if you won't mind just talking for a little bit 'cause I am pretty bored."

"Yeah sure, I am Ally by the way"

"Swell to meet you Ms Ally, I'm Austin."

Giggling she replies, "I know who you are, just surprised you are here of all places. So what exactly are you doing here?"

Oh. She knows and not fan-girling, I think I might have to contain myself from busting a move at this. But I fail to contain my wide grin.

"Well Miss, I usually sneak out late in the cities I'm touring at to relax my mind and maybe call up my family and take some pictures for them. I sometimes write post cards since my Mom collects them. My Dad usually wants me to get him any sort of stuff for his baseball obsession. So uh, you do figure skating for a living?"

Her eyes twinkled as she let out a snort and laughed. Again, she has to stop looking so pretty because my heart is going to stop any moment I see another dimple.

"Quit calling me that! And God no, I can never be that good! I am just taking classes in school as a hobby since I was 6. While I do enter some small competitions in the past but I don't think I am that professional to compete nationally much more internationally! I'm flattered though, thanks." Despite the enthusiasm in the volume of her voice, her lips slightly trembles as the wind are madly dancing all around us, ruffling our scarves. But I do not want the night to end yet.

"Sad to hear that, honestly I think you are incredibly talented. I say, you should give it a try, I am sure you can be a gold medallist one day." I wink at her and grinning myself stupid. She ducks her head laughing carefreely. With her eyes crinkles and I can see her thick eyelashes against her rosy cheeks.

"You are too nice Austin. Don't you have to rehearse tomorrow? Your concert is like 2 days away. Oh make it 1 day away, it's 12:30AM already." She giggles again showing her dimples. I can't help but to notice her stray hair that has gotten blown by the wind sticking to her cheek and before I can stop myself my right hand reaches out and tuck it behind her left ear. When it happens, she turns her surprised eyes at me and I have to cover up my intentions with a nervous laugh and retract my hand to awkwardly touch at my nape. To quickly divert her attention I answer her question.

"Oh I will have my rehearsal at 9:00AM. I still can get enough sleep as long as I reach the hotel by 2:00AM. So, where will you be at that time? Will you be able to come see me in rehearsals?" _Why do I always be so forward.. I am so getting rejected after being a creep.. Oh please, at least turn me down gently.._

I can see her face turns into a frown and she purses her lips. _Not good._

"I'm so sorry Austin, I can't go that early, my friend's wedding is at ten. I will not make it if I go for your rehearsal. I really wish I can change my plans, it will be a once in a life time thing to see a celebrity up close much more, knowing one personally."

 _I did not expect that at all. Score! She doesn't think I am a creep!_

"Hey it's totally cool, I understand. You know if you are free on Thursday, I will like it if you can come to my concert. I will have someone pick you up from your hotel and my manager can bring you to the VIP seats. What do you say?"

Her jaw slackens before she lights up into a beautiful smile. "Are you kidding? I'm so in! Do you think I can bring my friend along? Her name is Trish. She is also staying at the hotel with me, I wouldn't want her to be alone doing nothing after our friend's wedding… Uh but I'm not insisting, I can totally try to make her underst-"

"Not the least of things you should worry about! So it's decided you're both coming and will be given VIP treatment under my orders. So be ready by 5:00PM, my driver will pick you up. The traffic will be horrible, it will take 2 hours due to traffic. Now that's settled, I'm walking you back to your hotel. You look freezing Ally!" Finally noticing her chattering teeth, I stand up and reach my hand out. She laughs then takes it casually and we walk around the bleachers before we let go of each other. Instantaneously missing it. We proceed to walk out the central park walking side by side, shoulders brushing every once in a while.

We laugh about funny stories we have in college. She is graduating in a few months and not exactly sure what she wanna be. She is an only child, her parents company manage two international sports schools in Miami and New York. They also recently venture into the music industry working together with Ramone Records to scout new artists. Her friend Trish is an assistant manager of one of their artists, Boynado. I find that this Trish person is fierce and brutally honest, borderline sarcastic in all the stories Ally tells me. I just hope I will never cross her line. Probably if she ever meet Dez, she might kill him upon sight. Heh, that will be pretty funny to watch.

Ally stops and I almost knock her over, "Woah Ally, better warn me next time. I just met you and I wanna keep you alive." She laughs and sock my arm _playfully_.

 _Ouch she can really pack a punch!_

We stand grinning at each other in front of The Pierre. "Alright, here we are! Thanks again _pop-star_ , for being so nice to walk me back and inviting me to your concert. _I am very honored to be your new friend."_ She dramatically say the last part out, emitting the chuckle in me.

"Hey, I should thank you for not being weirded out by me. I am glad I can make friends while on tour. Anyway, let me save your number so I can call you up."

After we exchange numbers, I wait until she goes up in the lift before hailing a taxi back to my hotel. While in the taxi, I recall to the earlier part of the night, with the cashier dude. I quickly text Dez to help me contact the cashier dude to get two tickets for him.

 _He probably will freak out that it's 3:00AM and I am not asleep yet. He will start preaching about how badly it will affect my health to have irregular sleeps and so on. But thanks to my complete stubborn nature, I am able to meet Ally. I wonder if she is asleep yet. Maybe I should check on her._

After I slip out of the taxi, I proceed to the lift of W Hotel and go up to my suite that is overlooking the Time Square. I quickly step out of my clothes upon the comfort confines of my bathroom to shower. Once I am ready for bed, I turn the lights out and I can feel the chill of being alone in a king size bed. I grab my phone from the side table and check the time: it reads 4:00AM.

Not a good idea to wake her up from her slumber. I will just leave a message.

 _ **Hey, hope you are in your warmest clothing**_

 _ **And having the sweetest dream.**_

 _ **Goodnight princess.**_

 _ **Btw, you're gonna teach me**_

 _ **to skate like a pro after the concert.**_

 _ **You can't say no, cuz you owe me.**_

 **~4:03AM delivered**


End file.
